1000 Miles
by Sakura Aloni
Summary: I wrote this for a friend who really, really loves Star Wars. This is not my fandom but I did my best.


A/N: I don't normally write Star Wars fics, but this is for a friend who's goin through a real tough time right now and she really loves Star Wars, especially Kit Fisto, so I really hope she enjoys this. Also, Star Wars is not my fandom, Star Trek is. So please forgive any mistakes I might make.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song _1000 Mile__s_ it belongs to Vanessa Carlton, Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and the OC Caramella belongs to my friend.  
_

* * *

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way through the crowd _

Caramella moved through the crowd with ease, her long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail at the base of her skull to keep it out of her eyes. Those eyes; a grey blue for the right and a bright green for the left, looked ahead without much interest as her thoughts were only for one person whom she hoped to see that day.

_And I need you and I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight_

Spotting the familiar pale-green skin of the man she was looking for, her eyes lit up. Time seemed to slow as she hurried faster though the crowd of Coruscant toward him.

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you and I wonder  
If you ever think of me  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong living in your  
Precious memories_

"Kit," Caramella breathed when she had caught up to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Mella? What are you doing in Coruscant? I thought you were on Alderaan?" The Nautolan looked down the young woman.

"I was. I'm only visiting Coruscant for a few days, but I thought I'd come and see you." She smiled.

"Now why would you want to see me?" He smiled back.

"Because, you're my friend silly Jedi." She playfully smacks him, laughing. He laughs as well.

_'Cause I need you and I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could j__ust see you tonight_

There's silence as they realize it's been too long since they last saw one another.

"How long are you here for?" He asked.

"A few days, then I'm heading back to Alderaan." Caramella answered.

_And I, I __Do__n't want to let you know  
I, I Drown in your memory  
I, I __D__on't want to let this go  
I, I __Don't..._

"Hey Kit! You coming or what!" They both looked to see Secura standing nearby.

"I got to go Mel. I'll see you later?" He smiled down at her.

"Yea…sure…" She smiled a bit to hide the sadness in her voice.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead just making my way  
Making my way through the crowd_

Caramella watched with sadness as Fisto walked off with Secura. She wished, for not the first time in her life, that Fisto wasn't a Jedi, and that they could spend more time together.

She started back toward her hotel room to get some sleep.

_And I still need you and I still miss you  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... _  
_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you tonight_

She wasn't more than halfway there when a pair of strong arms hugged her from behind. She almost freaked out until a familiar voice whispered in her ear. "You weren't planning on walking home without someone to protect you now were you?"

"KIT!" Caramella turned around and hugged him.

"Come on, I got a hovercar waiting. It looks like it's going to rain soon, wouldn't want you to look like a drowned cat now would we?" He laughed.

Caramella laughed and took his arm as they walked to the hovercar and drove to her hotel.


End file.
